


Glowing Embers

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mikaereri, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa plays with Carla, and thinks about how her life has turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Glowing Embers** by luvsanime02

########

The shifting mattress wakes Mikasa up. She blinks, and stifles a yawn into her arm before peering over at the other side of the bed.

Eren and Levi are so tangled up together that she almost can’t tell whose limbs are where. A smile appears on her face at the sight, and she snuggles deeper into her pillow to watch. She almost can’t believe that the three of them have finally come this far.

Mikasa is just so relieved that Levi accepts her and Eren completely as they are. She wonders sometimes what the two of them would have done if Levi hadn’t shown up when he did, and the picture her mind paints isn’t pretty. Instead, they are safe and sheltered and _wanted_ , which is the most baffling thing.

Something moves out of the corner of her vision, and Mikasa takes her eyes off of her boys to see what it is. Carla is sitting in the doorway. Apparently, the door hadn’t been completely shut last night, and had opened again. Mikasa is amused to see the little kitten peering up at the three of them on the bed like they’re being purposely weird. She probably wants some food.

Mikasa isn’t quite ready to get up yet, though. There’s something precious about seeing Eren and Levi so entranced with each other, and she loves this glimpse of them when they’re vulnerable. She loves that they’re both still capable of letting their guards down like this.

Instead, Mikasa lets one arm burrow out from underneath the sheets and dangles it off the side of the bed. Carla’s eyes follow the movement. As soon as Mikasa starts wriggling her fingers, the kitten bounces over eagerly. She sniffs at them, and bumps her head against them, and then clearly judges the distance up to the bed for a minute. Her backside moves in the funniest way, and then Mikasa has a kitten beside her.

She rolls over onto her back and puts Carla on her stomach, so that she can pay attention to the kitten and also Eren and Levi. Carla seems satisfied with just having Mikasa’s attention, and crawls up her chest, purring and sniffing at her mouth. Mikasa lets out a quiet huff of laughter.

The bodies beside her are slowing, calming down, and that’s when Eren looks over and notices the recent addition to the bed. “No,” he groans, dramatically. “No cats allowed on the bed. Shoo!” He makes a little motion with his hand as though to wave Carla away. The kitten pays him no mind. She’s curling up now on Mikasa’s sternum and letting out a cute yawn.

“Give it up,” Levi mumbles, face buried in his pillow and body relaxed.

Mikasa wordlessly agrees. She remembers with amusement the day Eren came back from rehab and first met Carla. He’d fallen asleep on the couch, and instinctively curled up around her warmth when she jumped up to greet the new human, only to startle awake again at her curious mewing. His blank stare when he’d come face to face with a small bundle of black fur had been quite hilarious.

“She’s just curious,” Mikasa says now, echoing the memory.

Eren snorts. “She’s always curious,” he complains, though not seriously. Eren does prefer dogs, and he was startled that Mikasa and Levi had got a pet while he was gone, but Eren is still the one who feeds Carla every day. He’s probably the kitten’s favorite person for this reason alone.

“Yeah,” Levi agrees, trying to rise up off of the bed, only to be stopped by Eren propping himself up on an elbow against Levi’s back. “Now get off of me already. I need a shower.”

“You do both stink a bit,” Mikasa interjects mildly. Not that she cares. But she enjoys how annoyed Levi gets from being sweaty. Eren does too. He laughs while moving over so that Levi can finally get up.

Carla’s eyes had been closed just a moment ago, but when Eren moves closer she opens them and lets out a meow. Eren’s hand automatically reaches over and starts scratching her ears, and she relaxes again, her purring growing even louder.

“Pushover,” Mikasa teases, her hand coming up to smooth along the kitten’s back before she tangles her fingers with Eren’s.

He smiles at her. “I must be, to allow a cat on the bed.”

Mikasa rolls her eyes. Carla has Eren wrapped around her tiny paws. He’s not fooling anyone.

Eren’s playing with Mikasa’s fingers now, and they both just rest there for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet. “Are you happy now?” Eren asks her, suddenly. She looks over at him, and sees that his eyes are watching her face intently, seriously.

Mikasa doesn’t even need to think it over, not anymore. “Yes,” she answers simply. “With the two of you, I think I really am.”

Eren’s answering smile lights up his eyes. “Me too.” He turns his gaze to where they can hear Levi in the shower. “Who would have thought,” he finishes softly.

“Yeah,” Mikasa replies, just as soft. “Who would have known?”

Content, they lie there together and take turns running their fingers through the kitten’s fur, her happy purrs resonating through Mikasa’s chest.


End file.
